The strange goings on with McFly
by McFlybustedkool
Summary: May contane some sad bits that WILL make you cry. A joint story. McFly  the band.  Tom's a guaridian? Harry thinks of leaving McFly, Danny's himself and Dougie's fighting to get that girl. Rated T because of fear and saddness.
1. Kara profile

O.K I know it's a bit weird to start my story with a profile but this is joint with my best friend who is writting chapter 1 and I got impaitent waiting less then 24 hrs for her to do anything.

**Discalamer:** How oh how my best friend wishes she owned McFly, Tom wouldn't of got enngagged and Dougie would be all hers... but she dosn't own them and neither do I, I own this charrecter though!

This is a very complacated charrecter (alotwill come out very clearly later.)

The *insert person, place or whatever here* is to be updated.

**NAME:** Kara Alice Leaver.

**HEIGHT:** 5ft 2incs.

**AGE:** 14.

**BIRTHDAY:** 16th Feburauy.

**YEAR BORN:** 1997.

**FAMILY LIFE:** Mum and Dad divorvced when she was 6, mum died in car accident after divorce, Dad is in prision because he is abusive, Kara's an only child.

**PERSONALITY:** Kind, caring, really nice, sweet, has mood swings, sad, scared, (it can relate to McFly Dragon Ball), sometimes exited and very very very HYPER!

**LIVES WITH:** The McFly dudes (Tom is her very protective and like a brother gurdian), Ashley.

**HOME TOWN: **London Harrow (where Tom's from).

**ALERGIES:** Hay feaver and asma.

**EYES:** Shiny, big grey eyes.

**HAIR:** Straight, thick mid chest lenth blonde hair.

**BUILD:** Athlectic.

**PIERCINGS:** Two on each ear. And bellybutton pierced aswell.

**TATTOOS:** None

**BEST FRIEND(S):** Ashley, Jamie, Jethro, The McFly dudes, Tamsin, Natasha.

**FAVE FOODS:** Pizza, subway, cheese puffs, Chocolate and nothing healthy.

**FAVE PLACES:** The Park a mile from where they live, The london eye And the high street (it's just shops, shops, shops.)

**FAVE DAY:** Saturdays, cause the boys are normally on T.V or doing a concert or something.

**FEARS:** Death, Scary movies, Drug addicts.

**MOTTO(S):** 1st Music's my life full stop there's the full stop because it's the end of the sentance! 2nd If you mention my height I will mention your weight alright hun! 3rd

**MUSIC STYLE:** McFly, The Wanted, Cher Lloyd, Beyonce, Rihanna, Oasis, The script, Rebecca Fuguson,

**SCHOOL:** n/a Dosn't go to school, got kicked out for bad behaviour.

**FAVE GAME(S):** Twister, the yes no game, the name game, guess where you are.

**FAVE ANIMAL(S):** Horses, dogs, lions and sloths (an animal she can relate to!)

Bannana body it's your turn darling, hope I havn't made many spelling mistakes. Luv yaaa bannana body (it's not an insult u have 2 hear y I call you that!)


	2. Jamie and Ashley profile

NAME: Jamie Malachi Perry (guy) and Ashley Delilah Chew (Girl)

HEIGHT: 6ft 3 and 5ft 7and a half

AGE: 21 and 16

BIRTHDAY: 30th March 1988 and 14th July 1994.

FAMILY LIFE: Jamie is a life loving person very laid back and fun, him and Ashley have so much in common he lives with these guys and is awesome.

Ashley lives with the McFly dudes and gets on with dougie very well but likes Jamie, she loves life also and is talented at drawing, singing and making people laugh

PERSONALITY: Both Nice and funny etc..

LIVES WITH: Jamie lives with his brother Jethro who Kara likes. ;) haha lol... Ashley lives with Kara n the mcfly dudes

HOME TOWN: London Harrow (where Tom's from). - Ashley. Somerset - Jamie

ALERGIES: None. But occasionally shivers quickly. - ashley. Jamie has none.

EYES: Ashley has blue eyes as well as jamie

HAIR: Ashley has browny red hair and Jamie has ginger brown hair

BUILD: Athletic? whats a build? VERY SURFY DUDE.

PIERCINGS: Ashley has 2 on one ear.

TATTOOS: None

BEST FRIEND(S): Ashley likes Jamie and his brother n Kara and McFly and her mum. Jamies dad suddenly died when he was 18.

FAVE FOODS: Ashley - Roast, Salad, chocolate, fruit, (anything really, but can be fussy). Jamie - anything.

FAVE PLACES: Jamies fave place - France (possibly go there in a chapter.) Ashleys - (no am not going ireland) Paris.

FAVE DAY: Friday cos its the start of the weekend

FEARS: Death, Scary movies, Drug addicts. Drunks.

MOTTO(S): Music does not have an expire date just because its old doesnt mean noone doesnt like it.

MUSIC STYLE: McFly, The Wanted,oasis, snow patrol, plain white t's etc...

SCHOOL: Ashley got higher grades and got let outta school early.

FAVE GAME(S): Scrabble, countdown, cards etc..

FAVE ANIMAL(S): Lemur, cats etc..


	3. I JUST SAW UR DAD!

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own McFly, I own Kara and my darling best friend bannana owns Ashley and owns Jamie (sort of) we came up with their talents, looks, personalites etc aswell! XX (I don't own the toast I didn't make it Tom did so you'll have to ask him where he got it lol(Laugh Out Loud)!XXX

**KARA:**

I was on my bed looking at my photo of my mum and dad thinking "What if you hadn't of split up, what if you were still here with me". What ifs were just fuzziling my brain so so so much!

I chose to not think about it anymore and think of the positives: You live with McFly... Have done since you were 6 in 2003, (I know McFly didn't get together probley till 2004, this is my story) You have met so many celebritites, and get to go to premires!

I was thinking "8th year since she died, I can't get her outta my head today" And I began crying thinking why did she go, She said she wouldn't leave without being proud of my life, I was 6, how could she of been proud!

**FLASHBACKS**

It was just after the divorce had gone through and I was in my mums car heading home I was sitting in the back seat wearing my black mini dress with white leggings and converes.

I was complaining saying "I want you and daddy to get back together, I don't like you, I hate you, you're the meanist Mummy ever! I hate you, I WISH YOU'D DIE"!... And at that moment a lorrey came speeding into the front of the car and all I saw was all these broken bits of glass and blood... lots and lots of blood.

I woke up at the hospital and Tom had red eyes I couldn't work out why.

He hadn't relised I'd woken up and he jumped 5 foot in the air when I asked him "Why are your eyes all red".

"Just are" was his short and undiscriptive answer.

I got out of the bed and climbed on his lap and he didn't do anythink just stared blankly into space so I started jumping up and down on him that did it "Ow, Stop, Please, It huuuurts" And stuff like that was the reacction I got.

I suddenly remembered and asked him "Where's Mummy? Can I go see her?"

He looked at me with fear and tears in his eyes and said "No... Your mum's not here darling"

So I asked "Then where is she? Is she at home?"

He then said "No, She... Never will wake up."

"Then why don't I go see her I always make her wake up and get up"

"No, this is a different kind of sleep"

"Ohhh, So do they have to shake her really hard?"

"No... You see because of the crash your mum she, well she, she stoped breathing." He said holding back the tears and trying to keep Kara strong.

"Is she holding her breath then, when dose Mummy wake up?"

Tom just replied "She never will hun, you're living with me and the rest of the guys. You can come home today." Trying to change the subject, he was pretending that it wasn't much to him but he had been crying and he knew any person could see that... Apart from a 6 year old who dosen't even understand death.

"So, when I move in with you guys... Will Mummy live with us aswell?"

Tom somehow knew that this was going to be a very long time before she got the idea.

**END FLASHBACK**

I always had the guys by my side... Even when I didn't want them there like my first date. I always had my best friend Ashley aswell.

They always wanted to helpme through the good and the bad.

I just relized and started to cry into my pillow so violently thinking "My last words were 'I hate you, I wish you'd die'... I KILLED HER, IT'S ALL MY FAULT" I was chocking on my tears by now.

I was thinking "I never cry, what makes today different?"

I couldn't stop so I thought "Oh I can't be bothered anymore". So I buried myself in my bed and fell asleep.

I was woken up by Tom knocking on my door and then sitting on my bed asking "Darling, are you alright? Have you been crying? By the way it's 3:30 pm and I woundered if you wanted something to eat as you havn't eaten today?"

So I shoved him out my room thinking "Wow I've been asleep for a whole 7 and a half hours!"

So I whent over to my waldrop thinking what can I wear... Another great thing about Tom being my gurdian is that he's rich and famehouse meaning I have soooo many clothes!

So I chose a sleaveless yellow dress and black leggings with bright yellow converse.

I walked downstairs after putting my makeup on as it was sooo bad after her crying fit and almost 8 hours sleeping (not forgetting she had a shower after getting up) she also brushed her hair and when she walked downstairs she got wolfwistled by Dougie and Danny who were playing on their X-Box, and I was playfully insulted by a very happy Ashley... Extrimley happy even for her?

"Aaaash, 'uh huh' why are you so very happy?" 'Just am'.

I then walked into the kitchen and Tom and Gio were in there, so I was asked again if I wanted anything to eat so I said yeh and was given toast so I ate the toast and gave Tom the washing up to do (I couldn't be bothered) and I walked back into the living room after a hour long connverrsation with Tom and Gio.

So I went back in and Danny and Dougie were fighting over who won as Ashley got annoyed that they weren't paying her much attention and unplugged the X-Box.

Tom was having to now sort out an argument that was turning into a veeeery massive fight.

I was talking (like normal) asking where Harry was and everyone replied "Dunno out?"

So I chose to investigate in the missing person. I was thinking how you can lose a very mussily 6ft 1inc person I don't know.

So he wasn't in the house so I started to look for him out side in the POURING rain, I was wearing my fake leather jacket over the dress.

I was looking round the park woundering where he was when a very mussily tall guy scares the life out of me... It was Harry woundering why I was out there on my own in the rain. :l (This is my own made up face for ugh, typical, or in this case I was looking for you and you don't tell anyone your going out and you ask what I'm doing out).

So I just replied "Looking for some guy that happens to be called Harry who's in a band called McFly cause no one knew where he was."

He repiled "Oh". All I was thinking was "I'm soaked right through and all you can think to say is 'oh'"!

I just went "Ok, now I know where you are... I'll see you back home whenever" and he just said 'alright then'.

As I walked away I saw a little girl she was about 6 and her mum was saying "I love you... you do know that don't you? I've loved you before you were born and always will".

I felt tears burning my eyes and I just ran and ran and ran I could hear Harry calling my name knowing what I was running for but I didn't even look, all I was thinking was I've got to get away from all this, I ran till I couldn't run no more and didn't know where I was at all. By the looks I didn't want to know either.

**BACKHOME:**

Harry came back in a rush saying I saw her and explained everything that had happened and that he tryed to chase her but for once he was too slow.

Ashley was scared so much that she was paralised she just breathed in and out in and out.

Dougie and Danny were fighting again about who won their game and Tom gave in and chose they can have their tantrome but they just stared at Harry.

Gio and Fletch (McFlys manerger) were asking stuff like "Do you know where she went blah blahblah".

And Tom Started yelling at Harry and calling him a complete idiot and useless and saying how he's going to be in so much trouble and it's all Harrys fault. so it was up to Gio to calm him down.

**BACK TO KARA:**

I relised where I was, I was where the car crashed I couldn't bare it and got a bus back to town.

When I got there I got home and no one was home and I was thinking "Great" I looked for a note but there wasn't anything and I was thinking "Hmm, that's unusal, Maybe Izzy or Georgia's coming round sometime"?

7 O'clock.

They all came back one by one when Tom came in he just picked me up and hugged me.

I was in my room when I could hear an arggument going on it was Danny and Dougie I won! No I won! Oh no it was Tom and Harry! They never fight.

It was about a song name... No it wasn't they were argguing about who would cook, NO IT WASN'T THEY WERE ARGGUING ABOUT ME!

"I could've got into so much trouble, espically if something happened to her" 'No you wouldn't of it would of been fine.'

"Oh yeh, it would of been ok if she'd got kiddnapped."

'Ok, Ok so she's fine anyway.'

"She hasn't been told her dad's out of prison, she could have passed him and not known it was him and he know it's her."

'Ok, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking she said that she would go back and then there was this little 6 year old girl oh, anyway she ran I couldn't catch her'

"Alright then but-"

"MY DAD'S OUT OF PRISION, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? OR IS IT NOT RIGHT?" I screamed into Tom and Harys faes making them go into shock that I heard and you don't want to see me angry.

Ok KiraCus my theropits It's 12:22 in the morning and I have done 4 n 3 quarters of a page, I chose a good place to leave off 4 u 2 chose what to do, it's ok I think.

Remember to be good and to not spend ages writting chappies to make McFly (or James) happy chappies (OH NO THAT'S WHAAAAAY 2 CHEESEY)!

Luv ya XXXX


	4. Who's to blame?

"Darling. I was.." Tom was interrupted.

"Don't Darling me, I deserve to know the truth, you don't keep secrets away from me, it's my family not yours." Kara said.

Ashley walked over.

"Truthfully, I think Kara is right, she deserves to know about her dad."

Tom looked at Ashley as if he wished she didn't say that.

"Tom, it wasn't Harry's fault I ran away, it was this mother and daughter, I take the blame but I need to trust you guys. Please tell."

Kara said.

*Sigh* "Your dad got let out of jail 2 days ago.

Everybody knows what he did was wrong and he should still be in there the only thing is, if he wants to see you, well 1 it's your choice and 2 with Dougie and his kung fu skills I'm sure if he tries anything stupid he'd get him!" Tom said.

Dougie was in the background miming what a kung fu fighter would do and Danny started singing

"Everybody was kung fu fighting!"

It made Kara smile abit but she was still worried and uphappy.

Ashley hugged Kara, and everybody joined in.

There were several knocks on the door "Guys let me in!" It was Jamie, Ashley ran to the door and opened it.

Jamie was gasping for breathe.

"I just saw K's dad. Oh have you told her?" Jamie said quickly.

Kara frowned.. "He's near."

Ashley hugged Jamie tight but Dougie interrupted them.

Danny jumped over the sofa.

"We are al here for you, oh yeah and Tom remember to lock every window and door, to be sure!"

Dougie took Ashley into the kitchen, "Ashley. Do you like me?" He asked her. "Sure I do, I love you man, you're like a big brother to me!" He smiled.

"Like a big brother. Nice. Why nothing else!" He mumbled.

"How do you think I feel to choose?"

Ashley whispered in his ear.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the Lips. Jamie was around the corner, he saw and walked off.

Dougie and Ashley entered the room.

Danny and Harry were on the x-box now.

Ashley stood next to Jamie however he moved away to sit on the sofa.

Karawas eating some cheerios at the kitchen table. Ashley walked over to her, "You alright hun?" Ashley said "Yeh, abit. Do you by any chance know what's up with Jamie, everytime I go to stand, sit or talk to him he moves away as if he's avoidng me."

Kara's eyebrow raised "I'm not sure, but I can find out if you want."

"Yeh, that'd be great!" Ashley replied.

Haarry said he was going to investigate, no ones sure what that means though.

Harry walked down the street feeling like he'd forgotten something and at that split moment a girl screamed "OMG, It's Harry from McFly!"

He'd forgotten his disguise or lets say sun-glasses and hat. He immediatley started running, some girls ran some girls started running after him but stopped, Harry kept on running he looked back then wack. "I'm sorry me lad." It was Kara's dad "Hey haven't I seen you before?"

"Err... No sir. I've just got one of those faces... bye!" He replied. He returned back to the house.

"ASH!" He got Ashley and told her everything.

"Okay Harry. I'll break it to them softly."

Ashley walked slowly into the kitchen where everyone was sat.

It was overwhelming for Ashley but she still said what happened.

"... So yeh he saw Harry's face and now we have to protect him too."

Tom kicked his chair against the wall and it broke.

"Why do tou have to make all the trouble in Kara's life, first you lose her and now her dad knows who you are and what you look like."

"He dosen't know who I am he just knows my face. Don't be so mad it's not like I did it on purpose, your saying I'm responsible for everything even her mothers death ay?" Harry walked off.

"Harry I didn't mean it like that, I'm..."

Tom drifted in his sentence, realizing what he said could Jeopardize not only losing him as a friend but as a member of McFly.

Ashley burst out crying, she felt as if it was her fault.

Jamie and Dougie reacted at that and raced to hug her, Jamie got there first, he hugged her tight and whispered I love you in her ear, she smiled at him and the pulled away then hugged Dougie he told her I love you too. She smiled at both and said "I love you both but how can I choose?" Ash walked away.

Kara was there in all situations and stayed silent. Danny sat rocking in his chair the said "Tom, what's for tea, am starving!"

Kara stood up, then walked into Harry's room.

He was emptying his draws.

"Harry, Tom didn't mean what he said!" She said.

"Well, it's better for you, I don't want to make your life worse. Or Toms." He replied.

"Look people say things. We are all imperfect and if you go I go, if anyone leaves I leave. McFly is nothing without you!"

"I guess your right." He said.

"Look I'll go speak to Tom, or Gio to lift the blame off of you!"

"Thanks Kara."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Danny was eating some pizza that Tom cooked under protest.

Dougie and Jamie were standing opposite eachother, the looked at eachother from time to time, Dougie's face looked angry and so did Jamie's!

Ashley was sat on her bed surrounded by Gio, Izzy, and Georgia, she was still crying from what happened.

"Honeybun, you have to choose!" Izzy said.

"They both love you, who are you going to choose?" Gio said.

"Man, they are both Gorgeous, Love is harsh." Georgia said.

Ashley didn't feel any better so everyone went to bed.


	5. What Should I Do?

Bannana... that was amazing loved it... what's for tea? lol.

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I still aint owning McFly... And Kia owns Ashley and Jamie and I own Kara.

Kara's POV:

I was in bed and I was thinking 'Why would Tom of not told me? What if I **HAVE** to live with my dad? Maybe he's changed Harry did say "he was really poliet and nice." I know he's always been good with putting on shows but maybe... just maybe'

Eairlier Tom said "It's your choice" So I could give it a go, what could be the worst to go wrong? No, that would be stupid I know what the worst would be.

And after that I fell into a deep sleep and my dream soon turned into a nightmare. It was a flashback.

**FLASHBACK/DREAM:**

I was 4 and my dad was screaming at my mum saying "So you think you can do what you want then? You think becuase I'm at work you're the boss then? Well let me tell you something you ain't the boss of anyone or anything never have been and never will be, I'm gunna teach you a lesson you won't forget."

*Punch, slap, kick etc.*

I couldn't stand it and I was in the danger zone there so I went to bed starving because I hadn't eaten but I thought 'Nope, I just can't complain.'

When I heard it all stop and a car pull out I got out of my bed and out my room down the stairs and into the room my mum was in.

It wasn't a wise choice. I don't think there was a bit on her body that wasn't covered in blood or damaged in any kind of way.

I didn't know what to do, I was 4.

So I went out the house and got Tom... Said he's been there through everything!

**END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK.**

I was woken up by Danny coming into my room and telling me it was 11:30 and that I should be up blah blah blah so I told him to get out and I did the same dayily routine as yesterday even wearing the same things.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen Dougie and Danny were eating and talking, Harry was laughing with Izzy, georgia and Gio were talking, Ashley was texting Jamie and getting annoyed that he wasn't answering and Tom was cooking.

So I sat on a chair next to Gio and Dougie and just thought deep deep thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't see my dad... but what if he's changed? But what if he isn't alright... but what if he is?'

When I'd finnished Tom took me up to my room and satdown I knew what it was going to be about.

*Swallowing hard* "As you know your dad was let outta prision and you can see him, but I got a call from him this morning and he said he wanted to see you and I've looked it all up and because of he's been to anger management and that prision and everything... It's his choice because you're 14."

'No I'm not seeing him, you know what he's done, I can't see him! And I'm not going to.'

"You can't really say, and you know maybe he's chang-"

No, I can say and Don't you EVER say maybe he's changed cause what if he hasn't, I know what he's like and you do too and I'm not seeing him! Everything that he's done is completely wrong and you know it.'

"*Deep breath* The thing is I can't say if you can see him or not, and neither can you."

'Well I'm not, now get outta my room cause I don't wanna talk about it and you're not helping.'

So when Tom finnally left I just stayed there on my bed thinking why he would be so stupid.

In the end I went downstairs and sat on Dougie. "Can I help you?"

'Nope.'

"Then why are you sitting on me?"

'Because your comfy and your Dougie.'

He then whispered something very rude in my ear and I couldn't stop laughing.

Tom was giving Dougie the death look guessing what kind of gross things his youngest band mate was saying.

Dougie pushed Kara off his lap.

A proper push on the floor (thud.)

'Oww, that hur-'

They were all interrupted by a very loud knock on the door.

*Sigh* 'I'll get it.' So Kara got up and answered the door and it was Jamie 'Oh, hiya Kara.' "Hey."

So he just walked into the living room, saw Ashley and sat on the floor far away from her.

"Jamie, can I have a word?" Kara asked. So they walked into the kitchen and she asked

"Why are you avoiding Ashley, you both were so close untill a few days ago."

'Yeh, I saw her kissing Dougie and I walked off and yeh.'

"Ahh, right, so you're jealous?"

'Yeh, sortta I feel a bit iffy because I should be happy for her but I'm jealous.'

"Ahh, Umm... Try and get her on her own and tell her."

Kara said and walked back into the living room.

'I'm going to my room.' I stated before walking up to my room.

When I was up there I looked under my bed for long forgotten dusty stuff, I found my photo albums that I couldn't bear to look at. So I started looking at them right then, the first was a picture that just proved that camras lie.

In our family portrait we looked pretty happy.

We looked pretty normal.

Let's go back to that.

It was a family picture, we looked so happy, it's sicking. I didn't relise that I'd started crying till my tears started falling on the album.

I also didn't relise that I'd left my door open and I was being watched by Georgia.

"You alright?"

'What? Yeh, sure I'm fine!'

"What's wrong, really?"

'Just that... Oh it dosen't matter.'

"If it's making you upset then it obviously dose."

'It's just, ugh I've got to see my dad and I was looking at photos and I would normally go out but the only out I'm allowed to go is to the back garden, I've been given stupid rules.'

"Well, there not really that stupid there for your own good, and maybe, maybe your dads-"

'Why is everybody saying that? Maybe just maybe your dads changed I don't care, it dosen't change what he's done in the past plus what if he hasn't I know what he's cappible of!'

"Yeh, but it's possible, he should be given a chance in case he really has changed, there's not much that I can really do and I've got to get ready to go on T.V but anytime you wanna chat, I'm here ok?"

'Yeh ok, Thanks anyway, bye.'

"Bye."

So she walked out and I was relived that she did really leave and not keep watching me.

'Ugh, I havn't seen Harry since brekfast.' So I walked over to his room and knocked on the door and was told "Yeh" So I walked in and was told:

"I said yeh not come in."

'Yeh, I know, anyway I've only seen you once how are you?'

"Yeh, fine, why?"

'Not still thinking of leaving McFly?'

"Nah, I don't have any other talents apart from playing drums if you call that a talent, and I don't wanna leave really, it was just what Tom said, I've calmed down now."

'Good, Why have you been here all day?'

"Just because I have."

'K, Bye Mr. Juddy Harold.'

"Bye, Karaieka."

'Shut up I would perfer Kara it sounds so much better then Karaieka.'

And I walked out of his room. And skipped downstairs thinking 'I will pretend to be happy, I can't be bothered to keep being asked: Aww, sweetheart what's wrong? It just annoys me having to go through the intire thing again.'

I continued till I got ouside no one was out there and I just started walking down the road thinking 'I shouldn't be doing this, I don't really care, I'll be fine there's no need to be too protective.

If you don't take any risks then what are you living fo-'

There my dad was standing and I just turned round he saw me and started calling my name running after me I just ran and ran thinking 'You're so stupid, you should of just obeyed and it would be alright.'

I knew that he couldn't see where I lived so I led him right round town and then when I was hiding in trees and he went far away I started carefully running back to the house.

When I got there I crept up the stairs into my room hoping that no one noticed I was gone. They did.

'I'm sooo sorry, it was stupid and I should of obeyed you, but I didn't and I went out, I'd had enough and needed some air, I'm again very sorry and never will do it again and I've learnt not to ever again as I saw my dad when I was out and had to run and hide from him.'

'Mmmm... I guess it must be annoying but it's still no excuss to go out, but it must be so difficult for you... umm... don't do it again. Alright darling?'

Kia Sweetheart it's your go again :D! LY!

Oh I noticed a problem when she said maybe Izzy or Georgia's coming round ignore that say finnishing work soon cuz they live there alright? ILY all!


	6. Troubled Couples

"Alright Tom"

Jamie was walking up and down the stairs continously.

Ashley was in her room.

'What could I say' He thought. 'Hey Babe love you, and I'm jealous of you and Dougie, yeah am sure that'll go

down well with her crying.'

Dougie walked through the front door with a gift bag.

Jamie was now outside Ashley's door, he opened it.

"Babe, I'm sorry I haven't replied to your texts and I need to say I Love .."

Dougie walked in, he kissed Ashley on the forhead. "Oh hey Jamie, can I speak with Ash, thanks."

The door closed.

"Ashley, Hun, babe, love." Dougie said.

'Jamie only calls me babe and Dougie was a bit rude to him.' She thought but that cleared in a matter of seconds.

Dougie was now on one knee "Wll you marry me?"

Tears dribbled down Ash's cheeks.

"OH YES YES!" She smiled and Dougie put the ring on.

Jamies head gently tapped against the door, he was too late, even though tears ran down his face, he walked downstairs and collected all his stuff. "Hey Hey Jamie what's up?" Kara asked.

"Look Ashley, Loves him, not me, he proposed, I wanted to.I didnt even get chance." He said through more tears.

Harry, Tom, Danny and their Girlfriends walked in.

"Hey Jamie what's up?" Danny Asked.

Dougie and Ashley walked in.

"Why don't I let the whole world know? I LOVE ASHLEY OKAY, I ALWAYS HAVE DONE! but I can't have her because she is someone

elses, she is amazing, beautiful, and I can't have her." He said.

Ashley was shocked. So she stayed silent.

"WOW, That's new." Danny Said.

"Danny haven't you been paying attention to any of our conversations?" Kara Asked.

"Hmm...nope, I pay attention to Tom and his cooking" He licked his lips "Talking about food..TO...M!"

Kara rolled her eyes.

Jamie walked out the door, Ashley ran after him up the street.

"JAMIE!" She called. He stopped.

"I didn't get a chance!" Ashley put her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I do love you, but..." Ash said.

"But you can't leave him." Jamie finished her sentence. "I have to go." He walked off whilst Ash watched him disappear into the distance.

"But I need you." She whispered.

She walked back into the house, "He's gone." Dougie hugged her.

They walked upstairs to chat.

Mean while Kara was sat on the sofa thinking about her dad. 'Why did he run after me? Did he really want to see me that much?'

she daydreamed and eventually fell asleep.

Danny and Harry were jamming to some music but stopped and went to sleep.

Several days past Ashley was worried about Jamie and was restless... then one morning.

Ring Ring Ring went Tom's phone.

It was half 7 in the morning.

"Hey! What angel wakes me from my sleep?" Tom said half awake.

"I'm an angel? anyway hey it's Jamie, I just met this great girl, her name is Natasha!"

"That's great Jay, you can come round if you like!"

Time went past quickly and there was a knock on the door.

Ash answered.

"JAMIE!" she went to hug him but he stopped her.

"Hey Ash, this is Natasha my girlfriend."

"Hey" Natasha said coldly while walking in.

"Girlfriend? and Jamie what happened to my nickname, you know babe?"

"I call Natasha that."

Ashley felt as if her heart had been pulled out, she turned away and walked into Tom's room.

"WHY? Why is he here, with her, you invited them didn't you?" she said to him.

"Ash you've got Dougie and he's still my friend!" he replied.

"Who do you think I'd choose if they'd both proposed? I would choose Jamie! I've known him since I was so young."

Tom's eyes widened.

"Why did you say yes to Dougie then?"

"Because I love him too, I'm confused, plus Jamie didn't ask." Kara heard Ashley and walked in.

"He was going to. Just think of that."

Ash was surprised. She just stood there.

In the lounge.

Dougie walked in and saw this tall blonde girl with shiny green eyes.

"Wow, what a great looking chick."

Natasha smiled.

"Hey Dougie, yeah that great looking chick is my girlfriend!" Jamie said.

"Oh,not as good looking as Ash then." Dougie smirked.

"Got that right, she could bringlight to any dark soul. Gorgeous, pretty, beau.." He stopped. Natasha rolled her eyes.

Dougie stayed silent smirking.

Ash walked into the room.

"Dougie, shopping time, for our wedding."

"OH you're getting married I just loooove weddings" Natasha said.

Ash thought 'He loves me not you so just leave him and me alone." She smiled and Dougie smiled.

Dougie smiled at Natasha and said bye to Jamie.

Jamie looked at Ash in a way of saying ' Babe I need ya.' she got the message and blew him a kiss when Natasha wasn't looking.


	7. Love Hurts

Cool chapter I can finish ur requistes now Kira! (You lot on fanfic will find out what it is very soon) oh by the way any people reading can requeist summin to go on n it cud happen any advise or insperation is appressiated loads and reviews are taken by doing the yaaay thanks mcflys here 4 eva happy dancy thingy (I have 2 make 1)

**DISSCLAIMER:** Nah, still dont own McFly, I own Kara and Kira owns Jamie, Ashley and Natasha.

_LOVE HURTS_

Ashley pulled Dougie into the hallway saying "Come on, we gotta go."

"Ash, we havn't even got a place or date for the wedding. Why do you wanna go so soon?"

"Just do get it out the way and you know just yeh."

"Fine, fine... But even though I'm in McFly I'm not spending a million pounds on a wedding."

Ashley just looked him in the eyes smiling sweetly and then said "I know honey, you're not nice enough too."

Dougie just took a deep breath and sighed knowing that she had expensive taste.

(**HALF AN HOUR HOUR LATER IN TOWN)**

"Dougie, can you not look so unhappy like that and not be saying it's too expensive or don't like it it's so annoying."

"Ash, I don't know why you're being like this and that is way too expensive."

"Ugh, I'm texting Kara now."

"Dougie's being so annoying, I'm not allowed anything too expensive and he dosen't like anything either, I so wish that I wasn't marrying him now... Shame Jamies got that... Thing as a girlfriend I'm nearly spliting up with him and going with Jamie *Sighs* XXX"

"What did you just say to Kara?" Dougie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just nothing."

"So you texted her and didn't say anything then." Dougie replied.

"Oh, shut up you know what I mean, let's go and get the dress it'll be easyier."

"Kay *Sigh."

"Ok, how dose this dress look?"

"Dissgusting, I would never want to see anyone in that dress, I would be sick all over you if you wore that."

"*uggghh* You're soooo fussy."

Ashley got changed and came out in a sleeveless dress, tight around her tiny waist, white lace over the dress it looked like it was made for her.

She walked out in it and Dougies jaw just dropped.

"You look amazing, uhhh, great ok you look cool." Dougie said quite speecelessly (just 4 u kira saying u look cool cause it annoys you lol)

"Cool, ok we'll take this one... Love it, love it, love it." Ashley was singing.

"Dougie, we're going shopping for the viel and shoes... NOW."

"Hmmm... Bridezilla." Dougie was thinking to himself.

So they were walking along and finding bridal places.

**(BACK HOME)**

Kara was writting a song, because she had got fed up with Jamie and his girlfriend and her extrimly high pitched laugh.

Soon after Danny walked in "Hey Kar, you ok?" Danny asked her.

"Yeh... Why?"

"Just that you left the room all of a sudd- hey what are you writting?"

"Nothing, just private stuff." Kara aid as she held the book agaisnt her chest.

"Come on let's see, it can't be that bad can it?"

"Ok..."

Life is getting harder day by day

And I, I don't know what to do what to say, yeah

And my mind is growing weak every step I take

It's uncontrolable now they think I'm fake

Yeah

'Coz I'm not alone ( no, no, no )

But I'm not alone ( no, no, no)

I'm not alone

And I, I get on the train on my own

Yeah, My tired radio keeps playin' tired songs

And I know thats there's not long to go, oh

And all i wanna do is just go home

'Coz I'm not alone (no, no, no)

But I'm not alone (no, no, no)

People rip me for the clothes,

I wear, yeah yeah

Every day seems to be the same

They just swear, yeah

They just don't care

They just don't care

They just don't care

'Coz I'm not alone (no, no, no)

But I'm not alone (no, no, no)

Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,No

Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,No

But I'm not alone

La,La,La,La

Yeah, Yeah

But I'm not alone.

(I know Danny origanly wrote this song but K wrote this in the story ok?)

"That's really good Kara, I could get Fletch to let us put it on our album with you singing it." Danny stated

"Umm... Thanks but, It's not that good Danny." Kara told him.

"Of corse it is, Tom would allow it and think how many number 1s hes written." Danny replied.

"Oh whatever I can't be bothered to fight with you, ok."

**(BACK IN TOWN)**

Ashley walked past a window then stopped to look at a beautiful tiara.

"Too expensive move on, NOW. Yeh I have loadsa money I'm a bass player in McFly but-" Dougie just said as he saw what she was admiring. "Oh you're Dougie from Mcfly can I have an autograph?" A fan asked. Dougie gave them an autograph and told them to leave him alone. The argument resumed.

"I wasn't even gunna ask you, I was just thinking how nice it is." Ashley complained back to him.

"Yeh right I know the glare in your eyes as you want something." Dougie replied while starting to walk away.

"What I don't, you're just acting stupid now, Jamie wouldn't think I'm wanting it." Ashley practicly yelled at him and then covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh why don't you marry him then, you seem so fond off him... And jealous of Natasha." Dougie yelled back at her.

"I don't wanna marry him... Well not completely how do you think I feel to choose between you two."

"Don't keep back what you're gunna say, Tom said that you confessed to him today that you said you would marry Jamie if he proposed first."

"Wow, Tom's got a big mouth." Ashley said thinking of a reply to say to that.

"Well, is it true?"

"Sorta, no, yes, maybe... I dunno."

"Well, why don't you tell me?" Dougie yelled at her making everyone stare at him.

"I love you both in different ways, but I prefer Jamie I've known him longer, maybe if we keep going on this way then I'll consider leaving you and going too him, but he's got Natasha hasn't he." Ashley said leaving Dougie speechless.

They made their way home with an uncomfortable silence.

**(BACK HOME)**

Dougie charged up to his room while Ashley went into her room and put on her dress.

She walked down the stairs after putting it on, into the living room Jamie was the only person in there. He was speechless once he saw her in the dress, "you look... Umm... Wow."

"And what is wow supposed to mean?"

"It means... Gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking... Wow."

"*laughs* Thanks but, I don't think I will be wearing it."

"Oh, umm... That's a shock you seemed made for each other." Jamie said jokingly.

Ashley started to cry. And Jamie said "Aww babe don't cry." And gave her a long hug.

Danny started too sing do ya.

"Do ya do ya do ya love me

Do ya need a little time?

Do ya do ya do ya want me

Oh to hold you when you cry

Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me

Don't want to here you say maybe

Won't you tell me do you love me?

Coz I wanna know

I'm making a list of the things that I miss

Whenever we're far apart

The way that you kiss

The taste of your lips

I'm telling you from the heart

Coz baby I just wanna know"

Then he stopped and it made them both smile.

Natasha came in and said to Ashley "Hey, Dougie doesn't seem that happy today for some reason?" Natasha said to Ashley

"Oh, Why don't you go check on him?" Ashley asked Natasha.

"Ok, See ya guys later by the way you look nice in your dress."

"Mmm... Thanks." Ashley said sadly.

Natasha walked out the room to see Dougie.

And when she was out of earshot Jamie started saying stuff like "Natasha is so annoying, she takes ages to get ready for any thing, and that high pitched laugh, she's always flirting with everyone she's just so irritating.

"Why did you start dating her then?" Ashley asked him.

"Because I wanted to make you jealous." Jamie confessed.

"You got that to make me jealous? I mean at first yeah but now. What were you thinking?" Ashley said laughing.

And then they both looked into each others eyes, smiled and kissed. (Bannanas idea)

Just as their lips touched Dougie and Natasha walked in the room.

Natasha just slapped Jamie really hard around the face and walked out the door.

Dougie yelled "I knew it, I want the ring back!"

Ashley lobbed the ring at him and ran upstairs and Jamie followed her.

Danny walked into the livingroom and said "Dougie, have you seen Tom I'm starving and I can't cook. Why are you holding Ashleys ring looking out the window?"

"Can't you guess IDIOT I just split up with her ok. She loves Jamie!" Dougie Sceamed at Danny.

"Ahem... 1.I'm not an idiot and 2. Doesn't Jamie love her back?" Danny asked risking his life.

Dougie just chucked Danny's laptop at Danny.

"What did you do that for you idiot?" Danny yelled at Dougie.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll get you a new one, just leave me alone." Dougie said while walking up to his room.

**(BACK TO KARA)**

I am so fed up... I can't go out and I'm not risking it again.

I really don't wanna go and see my dad... Sooooo bad.

I heard a knock on the door and thought "Nah, there's other people here I'm not answering it."

Harry answered it and called "Kara it's for you!"

I just groaned and walked downstairs and there was standing my dad.

**(HARRY)**

I answered the door and there was Karas dad "Oh, hi sir"

"I knew that face."

"Yeh sorry about that. Do you want Kara?"

"yeh."

"Kara it's for you." I called knowing that she wont be happy.

**(BACK TO KARA)**

"Hi sweetheart, I've missed you." My dad said.

"Go away, I havn't missed you, you runnined my life, I hate you just UGH!" I yelled at him near tears.

"Darling, it's ok I'm sorry for everything, I should have looked after you... And not of been abusive." He said.

"You got that right. I will never forgive you." I yelled at him and ran up to my room.

I was followed up to my room without realizing... It was my dad, wow Harry's an idiot.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Listen, I want you too come and live in my house. Otherwise I'll kill you." He threatened, he punched her in the face just as Tom walked in. Tom jumped on his back and said "You're nicked. Just get outta my house NOW."

So he walked down the stairs and bumped into Ashley which sent her flying onto the floor.

"Oww, watch where you're going." Ashley complained.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, this house seems to be full of loonies." He replied angrily.

So then he walked out the house.

Tom walked down the stairs, helped Ashley up and then found Harry.

"You let him in didn't you?"

"Yeh, why? What's wrong with that? I thought you wanted Kara to see him?"

"You stupid idiot, I did want them too see each other, just not like that. Tom said and then threw a chair at Harry.

Harry ducked and it went right into Danny's face.

"Tooom, This is NOT what I ordered you to cook me!" Danny said angrily.

"Danny shut up, can't you keep your mind offa your belly for one moment." Tom replied fed up with Danny's weird remarks.

"Fair enough, I'll starve then."

Georgia came in and yelled "Guys can everybody just shut up, Ashley's in agony at the moment, and Danny please shut up about food." And then she walked out the room leaving a very pleasing silence.

"Danny, you're girlfriend has temper today." Dougie stated walking through the door. Danny just smiled at him.

"Can somebody take Ash to the hospital?" Kara asked.

"Yeh, I'll take her." Dougie said sighing.

"No way, I'm taking her man." Jamie replied.

So Jamie took Ashley too the hospital.

Danny screamed and said "Kara, what happened to your face?"

"Aww thanks that makes me feel so much more better" Kara replied sarcastically.

"What happened though?" Dougie asked.

"Ran into a door." Kara said laughing.

"You're lying that's not what happened" Tom said.

"Ok, Ok, my dad punched me in the face." Kara mumbled.

"Hope Ashley's ok." Kara said.

**It's your go.**

**ATTIENTION ALL READERS ATTINENTION ALL READERS**

Thanks for reading, and please review makes my day. Any requests are considdered and inspiration is apprecatied. Thanks again! XXX


	8. It's All About You

Err...hope you like it.

IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU

(IN THE CAR TO HOSPITAL)

"Ouch, it hurts." Ashley moaned.

"Babe don't worry, you're gonna be fine." Jamie said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh man." She said suddenly.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I mean did this day happen? First I'm getting married and wedding shopping, you have a girlfriend then we all split up and I ended with the guy I wanted in the first place. She replied.

"Wow, yes, I think it did. You wanted me?" He asked curiously.

"When you left,in the street, I told myself that I needed you, when I saw Natasha it hurt alot, but then that split moment when we looked at eachother, it seemed right." Ash replied blushing.

"That sounded cheesy babe but it's true." He said.

They smiled at eachother.

"Oh, there's the hospital!" Ash said nervously.

Jamie realized she looked nervous so he said " I bet Danny would raid the vending machines and the Cafe's here if Tom's not cooking for him."

At that moment Danny's head popped up in the back seat "How did you guess?"

Jamie and Ashley burst out laughing.

The car stopped.

Danny ran out the car as if he were a mental patient addicted to food, or was that Danny being Danny?

Jamie put his arm around Ash and told her she'd be fine.

The Doctor they were meant to see was waiting outside his door, "Hello, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"My Arm" Ash replied showing him her arm.

"Ah, is it okay if I touch it?" He asked politely.

"Sure but don't press too hard." She replied.

The Doctor felt it.

"Oww...Ouch...AHH STOP THAT!" Ash squealed.

The Doctor stopped.

"It's bad isn't it, I'm going to die aren't I? Jamie I'm going to die."

She said sadly.

"She freaks out at all this stuff." Jamie explained.

"I see. Don't worry it's only broken." The Doctor said putting Ashley's arm into a cast.

"Eh, what's up, doc? You can't shoot a wabbit." Ash said imitating bugs bunny's voice.

"Thankyou." Jamie said quickly, trying not laugh at what Ash just said.

They walked out.

Jamie smiled, "You are truly crazy, but I like it!"

Ashley smiled back "I was always crazy you just didn't see!" She winked at him.

They got into the car.

"DANNY!" Jamie shouted down the phone. "Get your butt here right now!"

"HEY man you don't have to yell!"

Danny said appearing in the back seat eating some food.

"How do you do that?" Ash asked.

" I eat food by chewing."Danny said.

"No I mean how do you get into the car without us seeing you?" She explained.

"Oh, alot of games of hide and seek I always win!" He said seriously.

"Nice!" Jamie said.

"So, Ash, you love Jamie and Dougie and Dougie proposed and now you're with Jamie, may I ask, HOW THE CHEESECAKE DOES THAT WORK?" Danny asked loudly.

Jamie answered.

"Dougie proposed first, I was mad, got a girlfriend, made Ash jealous, she had an argument Dougie, came home walked downstairs in her wedding dress which resulted in me and her kissing when Dougie and Moustache, I mean Natasha walked in saw us, I got slapped and Dougie + Ashley split and Me + Natasha split so Me + A formed."

"Man, it's like Jeremy Kyle!" Danny said.

"You're right!" Ash replied surprisingly.

"Why did you and Dougie split then?" Danny asked,

"I was looking at a tiara in the shop window, it was nice, I wasn't planning on buying it, but Dougie got the impression I wanted it and I argued about how Jamie would know what I wanted and didn't want, so he got suspicious, and I guess it didn't help when he saw me and Jamie kissing, yeah that broke us bad." She explained.

"Ah, Okay. Err...Jay...tell me your reply to that." Danny said trying to do an impression of Jeremy Kyle.

"I explained before man. But to that, I know Ash alot and if she cares for me, then that is one of the greatest gifts ever." Jamie replied.

"Now that's cheesy!" Ash said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They all smiled. They arrived home.

Everyone was in bed.

Silence fell on the McFly household.

(Next Morning - Jamie's view)

*YAWN* I woke up early round 7:30, with Ash's head on my shoulder, something felt right for once.

I heard someone open the fridge a few times, I assumed it was Danny having a snack or even Tom.

Ash started opening her eyes.

"Hey good morning babe." I said softly, stroking her chestnut coloured hair.

"Mmm...hey hunny." She replied.

"Wanna go out together? Like shopping?" I asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice, maybe we could stay until the evening." She answered.

", I need to get dressed." I said and she smiled at me.

Ashley has this way of mesmerizing people, well, she definitely got me when we first met.

(FLASHBACK)

I remember, we were younger and I saw this great looking girl on a surfboard, I was concerntrating on her so much - I mean she looked and smiled at me - but I wasn't paying much attention to anything not even the guy shouting at me to move because he was gonna hit me with his surfboard, then WHAM! I got knocked out.

Ash swam straight to me and pulled me out, according to her I need the "Kiss of Life" but really I think she wanted to kiss me, but she woke me up and so I kissed her back, she stared at me and smiled, and since then we'd been friends, althought I always liked her more than that.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I thought to myself 'I should buy her something, a ring? should I propose? Should I leave it? I want to be with her like this forever.'

Meanwhile, Georgia and Danny were sat at the breakfast table gossiping,Dougie was nearby.

"...Yeah, Ash and Jamie said they'd always loved eachother, but Dougie was different and she loved him too, however they had an argument about a tiara, they talked bout Jamie and everyone split up because Jamie and Ash were kissing..." Danny said.

"WOW. Jeremy Kyle or what?" Georgia replied.

Dougie walked in.

"So that means she didn't want me she just liked me." He said.

"No she said, she loved you but you didn't understand her as well as Jamie does. Plus he said, if she cared for him that would be a great gift." Danny replied.

"Sweet." Georgia said drinking a cup of tea.

Dougie rolled his eyes "Cheesy though. Why does my mouth open, I have this great girl, then I go lose her. However when she's wedding shopping she is a BRIDEZILLA!" He smirked.

And they carried on chatting for a while.

(ASHLEY'S VIEW)

After Jamie got up, I got up, what would lay instore for us today?

Some split moments I feel as if I am still with Dougie. I strangely love him still but Jamie takes my breath away.

"Ahh...stop daydreaming Ash!" I told myself.

I sat down on the chair in the corner,(no Bob the clown wasn't there Leah),I got my pad out and started writing down lyrics to a song. I tapped my pen,to thinkof the lyrics, It goes like this:

SUNSET (Written by Banana)

Verse1:

Sunsets hide behind the sea,

or so it seems,

we walk in the sun,

in every dream I dream,

Sand between my toes,

the wind how it blows,

it just seemed right,

in that dream last night.

Chorus 1:

Why can't it be real?

Why can't you ever feel,

the way I do for you,

Why can't dreams come true?

Verse 2:

Sunrises you never see,

usually cause you're sound asleep,

do you ever think if me?

even way down deep.

Chorus x2

Verse 3:

One day in the future,

maybe your heart will answer mine,

we'll go out at night after nine,

and watch the sunset,

then watch the sunrise.

Chorus 2:

And then my dream came true,

I can't believe you love me,

and that I Love You,

your heart met mine,

and yes we watched the sunset,

and we were fine.

"Hey babe, whatcha writing?" Jamie said snatching my pad from me.

"Only some lyrics." I said trying to snatch it back but he held it high.

"Hey, this is pretty good, who'd you write it about or for?" He asked.

"Hmm...I'm not too sure but I guess it relates to us!" I answered.

"You should give it to Tom and that, at the McFly meeting later." He said confidently.

I smiled.

"Only if you insist." I said.

"Oh I insist." He smiled.

"You ready to go out?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need some breakfast." He answered.

Jamie ran downstairs and I followed slowly.

He walked into the kitchen buy I stayed in the Lounge, I walked slowly to the sofa.

"Hey honey!" Dougie said and kissed me on the head.

He stopped.

Walked backwards.

"Ah. We aren't...Yeah..." He said.

"Don't worry,I've been like that too...It's difficult." I replied.

"I want you to keep this though." He said handing her the wedding ring.

"Thankyou. I didn't want it to be like this, I love you though forever." I said quickly.

He nodded.

So I gathered my things, got Jamie and set off in our VW Campervan to town.

Meanwhile, Kara and Dougie started chatting to eachother.

"You alright?" Kara asked him.

"Sort of, just a bit taken back, I lost my fiance." He replied.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea!"

Kara said feeling sorry for him.

"You can say that but she seemed like the one, I accidently kissed her today." He answered.

"Just concerntrate on not being enemies with her or Jamie." Kara said.

Dougie rolled his eyes, "Alright then."

Danny and Tom entered the room.

"Hey Kara, you feeling any better?" Tom asked.

"A little." She said remembering what happened just the other night.

They smiled then went on the playstation.

(IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO TOWN - ASHLEY'S VIEW)

The radio was full blast on McFly.

Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl

I guess I'm stuck in this mad world

With things that I wanna say

But you're a million miles away

And I was afraid when you kissed me

On your intergalactical frisbee

I wonder why, I wonder why

You never asked me to stay

[Chorus:]

So wouldn't you like to come with me

Surfin' the sun as it starts to rise

Woah, your gravity's makin' me dizzy

Girl I gotta tell ya,

I'm feelin' much better

Make a little love in the moonlight

Hey, there's nothing on Earth that could save us

When I feel in love with Uranus

I don't wanna give you away

Cause it makes no sense at all

Houston we got a problem

Ground control couldn't stop them

I wonder why, I wonder why

You never asked me to stay

[Chorus:]

So wouldn't you like to come with me

Surfin' the sun as it starts to rise

Woah, your gravity's makin' me dizzy

Girl I gotta tell ya,

I'm feelin' much better

Make a little love in the moonlight

[Bridge:]

Fly away

Watch the night turn into day

Dance on the Milky Way

Melt me with your eyes, my star girl rules the skies

1,2,1,2,3,4

I'm looking up for my star girl

Guess I'm stuck in this mad, mad world

Things that I wanna say

But you're a million miles away

[Chorus:]

So wouldn't you like to come with me

Go surfin' the sun as it starts to rise

Yeah, wouldn't you like to come with me, (yeah)

Girl I gotta tell ya,

I'm feelin' much better

I can't get enough of you

Galaxy defenders

Stay forever

Never get enough of you

We sang.

Jamie parked the car.

And we walked into town. There were loads of shops.

I went into all the girly shops whilst he went into the guy shops.

I bought a few dresses, some jeans, some t-shirts etc... he bought jeans and t-shirts and trainers.

I saw Jamie walk into the jewellery shop, so I went to investigate.

He was chatting to this girl at the counter, she was very pretty, and they kept smiling and laughing.

I walked away. ' How could he do this ' I thought to myself ' We love eachother, maybe I'm mistaken. ooh he's coming '

"Hey Babe, wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure" I said suspiciously.

We ate but I felt sick after a while and asked whether we could come home.

We got into the car.

"Babe you okay?" He asked feeling my head.

"Sure" I answered.

I slipped the ring on and looked at it.

Jamie saw what I was doing.

"He let you have the ring then." He said.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Look if you still love him, I'll just .." He said but I interrupted him saying

"But what about that girl at the counter?You never could put up a fight anyway, remember that other guy Joe, yeah, if I didn't realize then what you were like I wouldn't be here now!"

"Hmm... I guess you're right, but I just want you to be happy." He replied.

"Do you think I was happy when I had to choose between you, no, even when Dougie proposed you didn't fight back,

you didn't tell me, if we hadn't had that argument how would you feel?" I asked.

"I..would..." He ran out of words.

"You wouldn't feel great. You always gave up your vote on me." I said.

"I didn't give up my vote. When we first met, I loved you anyway I have all these years, I tried convincing myself to go for someone else because lots of people would like you but that didn't happen, so now this is me fighting back, Ashley will..."

"You weren't chatting that girl up?" I said interrupting him again.

"No. I wasn't." He said.

"Oh CHEEESECAKE. I thought you .."

"Ah.. is that why you feel sick madame?" He interrupted me this time.

"Maybe." I said slowly.

"Hmm...anyway so I was gonna ask Ash will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh my word, twice in a week, now I feel sick." I said quickly.

"Babe you alright? I don't need an answer now just think about it okay." He said.

"Okay." I said quickly putting the cd on.

I ended up falling asleep.

(DREAM)

I was sat on my surf board swimming out to sea, all the waves disappeared.

And suddenly I was being chased by something, something fast, something big.

I swam and swam, but it seemed to get closer and closer.

The sun shone on the water, it reflected on my face so I couldn't see but I kept swimming.

My foot brushed the face of the creature, it was rough skinned.

I did not give up swimming and the creature didn't either.

I started getting out of breath. Then, It got me.

(END OF DREAM)

I woke up screaming.

"Jamie, DOUGIE!" They both ran into the room.

"Hey, whats up?" Dougie said hugging her.

"Babe, what's up?" Jamie said.

Dougie stopped hugging me and surprisingly let Jamie hug me.

Jamie just nodded at him.

"I..I had this terrible dream." I said crying.

"Babe, it was only a dream okay." Jamie said.

"It felt so real though." I said shivering.

"Hey, Jamie and Ash, do you want a brew?" Dougie asked trying to be nice.

"I'll have a coffee." Jamie said.

"Can I have a water Dougie?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll be back in a sec." He said.

"Creepy!" Jamie said.

"What?" I said curiously.

"Was Dougie just nice to me? It's a miracle." He said surprised.

"He was always nice to me. But maybe he has common sense to forgive people." I answered.

"1. He loves you and 2. I have common sense, somewhere." He said smiling.

"Ah I see." I said raising my eyebrows.

Dougie entered the room.

"Thanks Dougie." I said smiling.

He winked at me. And walked off.

"Oooh. He winked. He still likes you then." Jamie said.

"Jamie. I thought you wanted me?... or are you giving up your vote again?" I said making him speechless.

He smiled at me and kiss me gently on the lips. "I Love You too." He said.

It was 2 o'clock and I was pretty bored so I went to see Gio in the Kitchen.

"Hey." She said. "You feeling okay?"

"No. I got proposed to again. I don't think I'm ready. I still have feelings for Dougie." I explained.

"Wow. That must be hard, I know Dougie still loved you but what about Jamie?" She asked.

" I love Jamie. But I only have feelings for Dougie. It's my choice now. That's the hard part." I said.

"Sure. Have you seen Harry?" She asked.

"I thought he went to stay with his Nan." I said.

"Ah, oh yes he's coming back tonight, McFly meeting." She realized.

"Oh yeah. Look Gio thanks for this, cya later." I said and left the room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK went the door.

"Hello." I said opening it.

"Hey Ash" Said Harry in his disguise.

"Oh I'm sorry we don't take in Hobo's" I said seeing as that was his costume.

"Oh haha." He said smiling.

"Come in. How's your nan?" I asked.

"She's fine thanks." He answered

"That's good." I said.

Danny appeared sniffing.

"Danny what you..." I said but was interrupted.

"Wait. I smell cookies, specificallly Harry's Nans." He said.

I looked at him in shock.

"Did I get it right?" He asked.

"Yes, how do you do that?" Harry asked.

"It's good when you can smell and eat food, you learn things." Danny said. "Or I could have looked at the box in your hands saying 'Harry Judd's Nan's Cookies'" He smiled.

"Oh yeah." Me and Harry said at the same time.

(TOM'S VIEW)

I started singing Transylvania.

But got disturbed by the knocking on the door.

"COME IN" I shouted.

"Hey hunny, it's only me." Gio said.

"Oh hey. You okay?" I asked.

"Sure. Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Oh just getting stuff ready for the meeting later." I said tiredly.

"Hunny you need to sleep okay. I'll wake you up." Gio said giving my back a massage.

"I'll try have an hour or so." I said.

She left the room. So I laid in bed. Thinking, I couldn't stop thinking.

I thought of Kara and her dad, I thought of Ash and Dougie and Jamie, I thought of Danny and his food obsession, I thought of me and Gio, I thought of the concert which was tomorrow, I thought so much I couldn't go to sleep.

I tossed and turned then ...

(DEEP THOUGHT)

I remember when we were younger, it was so much easier then.

Me and Gio were amazing together, Ash had always loved Jamie, Danny just ate the food I gave him,

Kara's dad was in jail and concerts seemed more exciting.

Harry was at his nan's and Dougie had other interests in girls.

Then it all went weird.

Me and Gio were fine just not amazing. Ash loved Jamie and Dougie, only because Dougie liked her.

I stopped giving Danny food, I get more tired at concerts and Harry still visits his nan, she is quite sweet.

Where did the time go?

(END OF DEEP THOUGHT)

I fell asleep.

However I woke up 2 hours later to Gio telling me it was time to eat.

So I went downstairs with my McFly meeting folder and sat at the table.

Danny surprisingly cooked tea, 'I didn't know he could cook why hasn't he cooked before' I thought, then I looked at my plate and saw a salad.

"ooooo salad" Ash said.

Ash loves salad, she has weird obsessions but she is crazy.

"Danny, I've been to hard on you, I agree to cook for you again." I said.

"BOOOYAAH! Did you know I love you?" He said.

I nodded. Then we all laughed and ate our tea.

"OKAY, MCFLY MEETING IS IN SESSION" I said. "Any suggestions?"

"Well I have this song that I wrote that could go well." Ash said.

"Sure lets take a look." I said smiling, that's the thing about Ash she may be crazy but she is good with her words.

"This is pretty good Ash, we'll try putting music to it." I said confidently.

"Err...I've got this song I wrote too, it's called 'Not Alone' (originally written by McFly)" Kara said.

"Lets see then." I said. My eyes lit up. "That is great Kara..."

"Erm... so are we doing the superman thing or not?" Dougie asked.

"What superman thing?" All the girls asked.

"Oh that. we were going to wear superman t-shirts on stage." I explained.

They all laughed.

"That actually sounds good." Ash said.

"Yeah" said Georgia.

"Sure" Izzy said.

Gio nodded.

"I guess that's a yes then." I said.

It was time for bed.

"Night guys" I said.

Silence once again fell on the McFly household.

(NEXT MORNING -DOUGIE'S VIEW)

"Guys we gotta get up" I said wacking on the guys doors.

Ash walked straight into me.

"WOW, sorry Dougie." She said.

"That's alright." I went quiet. This was the awkward silence I hated to be in.

"Err.. Oh Dougie we can't even have a proper conversation." She said.

"It shouldn't have ended that way." I replied.

"I know, but you're still in here." She said pointing to her heart.

I nodded.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" Dougie shouted.

"I'm up, I'm up" Tom said.

"TOM I WANT SOME BREAKFAST" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm up." Harry said.

"Good our bus will be here in 2 hours. We need to get our equipment ready!" I told them.

"Where are we performing again?" Harry asked.

"Minehead, Butlins. Again." I replied.

"How long the journey? and what time is it now?" Tom asked.

"4hrs, and its 10." I answered.

"Oh poo. GUYS GET UP!" Tom shouted.

They all got ready and brought their guitars down, Harry's drum was already downstairs.

"Guys got your Superman T-shirts?" Ash asked.

"Why do you need saving?" I said rushing past her to get them.

She smiled.

Everybody did what they had to do then sat down.

"Time? anyone?" Harry asked.

"You should get a watch. It's nearly 12." I said leaping out the chair.

Danny kissed Georgia goodbye, Tom kissed Gio goodbye, Harry kissed Izzy goodbye, Jamie was going too so he kissed Ashley goodbye and I accidently did the same.

"Arrr...Why do I keep doing that?" I said aloud.

"You've kissed her whilst we've been going out?" Jamie asked.

"Not delibrately, accidently" Ash said. "Now don't get into an argument, it's natural it was just the other day we split, so please get off of eachothers back or I'll force myself to be single!"

"Ok." I said.

"Fine." Jamie said.

(KARA'S VIEW)

After the guys went, all of us split our ways.

I sat in bed reading a book called ' INKHEART ' I guess like the movie.

Ash was baking a cake, that smelled yummy.

Gio and Izzy were watching a DVD and Georgia was out shopping for some food, seeing as Danny raids the cupboards everyday.

It was now 4 o'clock.

And I'd made my way downstairs.

Georgia was back and Izzy and Gio were still on the sofa.

"The boys should arrive soon enough, they'd said they'd ring when they got there." Ash said entering room.

At that moment the phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, It's Tom we've arrived. You guy alright? Remember ring us if there are any problems!" Tom said.

"Yeah we're fine and I know." I replied.

"erm,... can you pass to Ash, Jamie wants to chat to her." He said.

"Sure, cya later." I said passing it to Ash.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yup, how bout you hunny?" Ash said.

" I'm fine, I Love You okay." He said.

"I Love You too." Ash replied.

"Hello...It's Dougie, you okay?" Dougie said.

"Yeah am okay. Jamie hasn't been hassling ya has he?" She asked.

"Not too much, just a few looks." He answered.

"Thats okay then. Oh Georgia wants to speak to Danny, bye." Ash said.

"Bye." Dougie said.

Georgia and Danny had a quick chat, Izzy and Harry the same.

Gio and Tom had the longest chat though.

"...Yeah love you too...bye.." Gio said ending the call.

Georgia started cooking tea.

They all ate it and sat watching the tv.

There was a knock on the door...

:D there you go then...:D

ur turn ... BE QUICK ;) haha

xxx


	9. Please Don't hurt Me

**Cool Chapter 17 wordpad pages... And the song sunset was written by her. U had 2 put in Bob the clown n wake up early round 7:30 lol. This has the first of the gfs (girlfriends) pov's!**

**Dissclaimer: Yeh... I now own McFly... Because Fletch got annoyed with them and they read my story n loved it! LOL and if u believed that ull believe ANYTHING! I own Kara... Kira owns Ash n Jamie (in this story anyways.) Jethro's in this one (she owns him completely.)**

**I KNOW WHAT I'M GUNNA DO! Tom Parker (from the wanted.) Can be Danny's brother. They're both Bolton. And from the same part of Bolton and also they're really alike and in boy-guy bands! Tom (Parker) is 22./23.**

*******Please don't hurt me*******

**Enjoy:**

Kara's POV:

"Ash... Darling, go get the door." I said with a smirk on my face knowing she wouldn't.

"Nah, get it yourself." Ashley replied.

"You... Are... Soooooo... Lazy." I said to her emphasising on the words.

*Opening the door*

I couldn't breath.

"Hey, Sweetheart, are you alright? I wanna have a talk with you." My dad said.

"I... Umm..." I was speechless to an extreme.

"Look, come with me." He said grabbing onto my wrist.

"Please... Just don't." I said finally finding the words.

"You will do as I say... I am your father and I have the power to say so." He whispered into my face leaning right close to me. Letting me smell the B.O and the alcohol.

"Kar are you alri..." Ash said coming into the hallway/porch and then seeing him. She screamed burst into tears and ran up to her room, wow she's a loada help aint she.

"How do you live like this? People telling you what to do, it's like a house imprisonment." He said to me.

"It's easy to live like this, better then how I lived with you." I replied.

"Right, I've had enough... All this backtalking you never did that before, and these fights, you're coming with me." He said pulling me out the door and pushing me in his van... A van please no.

"Ow." I said as I landed on the hard flooring of the back of the van.

"Shut up, before someone hears you." He said.

So I decided it would be best to be quiet and just sit/lay there.

(IN THE MCFLY MANSION)

Ashley started walking down the stairs and the door was still open with nobody standing there.

"Oh please no." She said as she saw it.

She walked into the living room (after closing the frontdoor of course) and asked if they (Georgia, Izzy and Gio) had seen Kara since the knock at the door.

"Nah, Why?" Georgia stated and asked.

"Because tha.. th.. that was her dad." Ashley said swallowing hard.

"No, tell me your joking please." Izzy said getting really nervous.

"I really wish." Ashley replied.

"G... Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"To phone Tom."

"He wont have his phone their onstage now." Izzy said looking at the clock.

"Well, then I'll phone Fletch." She replied.

*Ring ring ringing*

"Hello." Fletch answered.

"Hey, Fletch it's Gi, Can you get Tom now? Gio asked quickly and nearvously.

"McFly's on stage but I could give them a message once they come o..." He was interupted.

"I know that but this is extrimly important Fletch... please." Gio said not relaxing at all.

"I'll see what I can do." Fletch replied woundering what was so important.

(BACKSTAGE)

"Gio just phoned at the end of 'this song' can you just tell Tom to come backstage." Fletch asked the people that talk into the earplug thingys (I know I know.)

"Uhhh... Okay." One of the earplug talking people replied.

"Thanks." Fletch said worriedly.

"Right Gi, as soon as they finnish nowhere left to run Tom will come backstage." Fletch said into the phone.

"Thanks Fletch." Gio said just making her voice sound even more stressed.

"Tom come backstage please and talk to Fletch." The earpluggy person said.

Tom came backstage and asked Fletch what was wrong and Fletch didn't say anything but hand him the phone.

"Yeh?" He asked.

"Tom, I needa tell you something, sit down first."

"Gi, why do I needa sit down?"

"Just do hun." She said.

*While sitting down.*

"Ok... What is it Gi?" Tom asked getting worried now.

*Deepbreath* "Kara's dad came to the door about an hour ago." She said but was interupted.

"What the... And she answered it? Where is she now?" He asked abit angry but more scared.

"I don't know, Yeh she answered it. I thought maybe it was Jethro so I just left her at it." She replied.

"Ok, I'll go on stage and tell Danny what's happening and then tell the fans that they can either bring their old tickets when we get a new date for the concert or get a refund." Tom replied obviously scared and stressed.

He handed Fletch the phone and walked onto the stage.

"Danny, I'll explain this later but we need to get home now, I'll just say to the fans what's going on and then we'll leave as soon as possible." He whispered to Danny.

He walked over to his mic

"Alright, ok so we have to finnish the concert here sadly, don't boo, but you can either keep your tickets and then when you next come (when we have a new date) use the ticket or get a refund, it's up to you." He said into the microphone.

Tom walked off the stage and took the phone from Fletch and said.

"Right ok, Gi we're gunna get in the car in a few, and come home, I said we would make new arrangements and they can keep their tickets for then or get a refund. Alright Babez ok. Love you, Bye Gi." He said getting more and more worried with every milli second.

He handed the phone back to Fletch and they got their stuff together and Jamie came back stage and then they left.

And got into the limo (Yeh, their famous aint they?) and went as fast as the speed limit allowed.

(BACK IN THE MCFLY HOUSE)

"It's all my fault, if I'd just not been so lazy and answered the door, none of this would of happened and if I didn't go to my room we could've made him leave!" Ashley was saying while sobbing.

"It's not your fault darling, it's not anyones fault, don't go so hard on yourself." Izzy said.

(IN BOB'S/KARA'S DADS HOUSE)

Kara's POV:

"Right get in the room now!" He ordered to her.

"please just don't hurt me, Can you just let me go?" Kara was saying.

"Why would I do something like that?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Be...Because your a nice person deep down?" Kara said half hoping half lying.

"Ahhh, but you see, I'm not a nice person at all." He said leaning right in front of her.

"And I am gunna teach you a lesson, now what do you think I should do to you?" He asked her

.

"I'm not gunna say, unless you'll take letting me go as an idea." Kara replied.

"Ok then, I know just what to do then." He said walking in the dark room to a draw and pulling a knife out.

"Right, ok, I think you'll learn from this then." He said.

He sliced her forearm open while holding his hand over her mouth.

"Right, I think you will have learnt your lesson now." He said removing his hand from my mouth.

"Sleeptime." He exclaimed while tying my hands and legs up and tightly stickytaping my mouth. He then walked out the room after laying me on the stone cold floor.

I was just about able to breath and I was thinking:

"I could possibly die, then he won't be able to hurt me. I wounder how the concerts going. Oh man, how will Tom cope as if he isn't stressed enough already."

I then looked at the red hot liquid running out of my arm. I then saw the puddle.

I was thinking deeply when suddenly I just went into a deep sleep the first time in ages, probley because of the blood loss.

I was woken by my phone going off.

*Cause everytime I fall asleep my dreams are haunted, and everytime I close my eyes I'm not alone, and everytime I cry I'm right back where you wanted, I try to drown you out so down goes another one, down goes another one, down goes another one.*

There was a voice mail.

"Hey, Kar, I hope your ok, I need you to phone me as soon as you can, We're looking for you. Love you. Bye."

It was from Tom.

I then looked at my STILL bleeding arm!

"Tom, please hurry." I was thinking.

"Right, Goodmorning." Dad said as he walked into the room he then knocked me out... Hard.

(BACK AT THE MCFLY MANSION)

(1am)

Tom's POV:

"Come on go to bed Tom." Gio was saying.

"I can't sleep, I'm worring about Kara too much." I replied.

"Honey, Come on, it's not gunna help if you don't get any sleep, you'll just be more tired tomorrow or today comsidering it's one in the morning. And when was the last time you actually had a proper sleep? Since before Kara's dad was let outta prision." Gio replied.

"Ok, but I won't be able to sleep... and you know that." I said while getting up and walking up the stairs.

(About an hour later)

"Gi."

"Uhh... What is it?" She asked.

"Have you relised that our relationship hasn't been that good for a while? Or is it just me?" I asked her.

"Well, I have noticed, but I think it's just you being tired and stressed and I've been busy." She replied.

"Ok, Do you think she's alright?" Tom asked referring to Kara.

"Of course, she's a fighter, if she survived it before she can again." She answered "Hopefully." She whispered not sure if Tom had heard.

"Let's go to sleep now anyway." Gio said.

(8am)

"I'm gunna phone her." Tom said to Georgia.

(Ring Ring Ringing)

"Heyaaaaa, you've reached my answer machiney thingy so yeh I'm either out the room, outside and forgot my phone, ignoring you or Tom's taken my phone away."

I said:

"Hey, Kar, I hope your ok, I need you to phone me as soon as you can, We're looking for you. Love you. Bye."

"Do you think she's ok?" Tom asked Georgia once he'd hung up the phone.

"Yeh, course." She answered.

"I'm sooo stupid, I have a tracking device on her mobile don't I?" Tom said.

he was looking on his phone for the app.

"Ahh, Right I'm getting Harry to come with me." Tom said.

Tom was banging on Harry's door when Izzy opened it.

"Are you alright, Tom?" Izzy asked him.

"yeh, I need Harry." Tom answered.

"ok." Izzy said while moving so that Tom could go into the room.

"Harry, Harry, Get up, I need you." Tom said. Waking him up.

"Ugh, Tom, What do you want?" Harry asked sleepily because Tom had just woken him up.

"I put a traking device to Kara's phone, I know where she is." Tom annoced with a smile.

"Ah, cool, get out while I get changed and then I'll go with you." Harry replied.

Tom walked out the room waiting for Harry.

"Right, I'm ready, come on." Harry said to Tom walking down the stairs.

They got in Harry's car and went off to where Kara is.

(BACK TO BOB'S PLACE)

Kara's POV

"Do you think anyones gunna save you?" My dad asked me.

"Yep, I've got my boys, They're coming, they'll save me, like they always have." I replied.

"Yeh, That's just like you, hang around boys all the time, proves who you are dosen't it." He said to me.

"I'm not a slut." I yelled at him.

"Never said you were, just hinted." He replied.

"I knew that was what you ment though." I said.

"I'm just gunna go do summin then think what I should do to you now." He said while walking out the room.

I looked at my arm, it was still bleeding but at least it had slowed down abit.

I saw a movement at a window, what is it? I thought. I got up as best I could because my arms and legs were still tied together.

I moved the curtains with my mouth and Harry was standing there, a smile just appeared accross my face.

He yelled.

"Move out the way of the window."

So I did my best to and he smashed the window with a metal bar.

And then climbed through.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeh, just my arm but whatever." I answered.

He took one look at my arm and then the puddles of blood and his jaw dropped.

Tom then started untying my hands and Harry untying my feet.

We then escaped through the window and then got into Harry's car and then Tom called the police.

"Hello, yeh umm, This guy called Bob Leaver, he was in prison afew weeks ago, yeh well he is still abusive through everything and umm, yeh." Tom said. Amungst other things.

"Ok, thanks." Tom said and hung up.

"Kara, Their gunna send some police so we needa stay here so that they can hear your side of the story." Tom said turning back into the fatherly/motherly person he is.

"Are you ok? you look quite pale." Harry asked looking through the rear view mirror.

"Yeh thanks Harry. Guess I'm just pale with all the shock of this." I said lying.

After the police talking to me and my dad and taking him to prison again.

I was taken to hospital to have some checks.

"You should of said he sliced your arm open." Tom said to me.

"I know, but I didn't wanna make a fuss. Tom. 'yeh' how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I umm... put a tracking device on your mobile." Tom said cringing.

"What? You mean that I'm not aloud to have a bit of privacy?" I yelled at him.

"Nah, not exactly. I did it for your safety." Tom said.

"Miss Leaver." A doctor said to me.

"Yah." I replied.

"You are lucky, you could have bled to death. And your tests are fine aswell." The doctor said.

"Cool, so when can I go home?" I asked him.

"Today." He replied and then walked out then room.

"Wooooo." I yelled and then jumped (yeh jumped) into Tom's lap.

"Owww, Ahh. This is just like when you were younger, you couldn't get my attention so you jumped up and down on me." Tom Said.

I just smiled sweetly and then we left to go home.

(3PM)

I had, had a shower and changed into white jeans that were ripped at the knees a black T-Shirt that says "I'm the boss" in white swirly writting and a black hoodie on top.

I walked down the stairs and sat on Danny.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeh, Yeh why wouldn't I be." I more stated then asked.

"Dunno." He answered.

"Kar, We meaning me, Gi, Danny, Dougie, Harry, Georgia, Izzy and Jamie were thinking of going out tonight, if that's alright." Tom said.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Just to see if you can cope with it."

"Yeh, sure, don't see why not." I answered.

"And Jethro will be coming over." He warned me.

"Uhhh... Yeh I will be alright, as long as he doesn't try to kiss me again that is." I replied.

"Yeh, don't worry I'll be talking to him first." Tom replied.

"Cool, that's fine then." I replied.

(10pm)

"Right, bye. I want you in bed by the time I come back. Ok? "Tom told me more then asked.

"Yeh, sure only cause you won't come back till morning." I said while smiling and then burst out laughing by the expression on his face.

"Only Joking I'll be in bed by 2am." I said.

"Ok, and no later." Tom said and then left.

Jethro was over and had been ordered by Tom that he wouldn't snog me.

He didn't seem quite happy about that.

"Right, you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeh, everyone seems to think that I wouldn't be." I complained.

"Oh, by the way did you tell Tom that last time I looked after you and Ashley was out I kissed you?" He asked.

"Well, yeh." I replied stating the obvious.

"Oh right, ok." He said while leaning into have a kiss.

I jumped off from the sofa and when he asked why I didn't stay there I replied.

"Tom said you wouldn't and also I don't wanna." I said laughing.

I stuck to my word and went to bed at 2 so I wouldn't get complained at.

I was woken up by everybody coming back, Jamie was going back to his and Jethros house, poor him he would find that Ashley is in his bed and been there since he left.

(Next morning/afternoon)

"Kara, Kara wake up." Tom said standing at my door.

"What doja want?" I asked. (I meant to put doja)

"It's dinner time. Better hurry before Danny eats it all" He said laughing. And then walked out the room.

I got up, my arm still hurts.

I got dressed not bothering with a shower.

And went downstairs for food.

After eating I was told by Tom that he's thinking of getting me into a school.

"No, I don't wanna, I've got away with it for two years I can get away with it for longer." I yelled at him.

"Kar, don't yell I've got a hangover." Danny said.

"But, Tom, I don't wanna go. What's the point?" I said. More calmly.

"The point is you learn more, and I don't have to keep worring what you're doing." He replied.

"I'm not going to school, that's final." I said and then walked out the house, the first time I could do this being allowed and not having to worry.

It felt great to have the wind in my hair and to be able to walk freely outside again.

I then started thinking.

"Why would he of wanted me to go to school? He is just being so unfair I spent ages trying too get expelled and when I do he gets annoyed and now after two years, he tries to get me into a different school."

(TOM'S POV)

"She didn't like the idea of going to school again then?" Gio asked.

"Not one bit, I don't think she will go to be honest." I replied.

"Is there anyway she will go do you think?" Gio questioned.

"Don't think so, I'll try but It'll be abit hard, I can understand it abit." I answered.

"Hopefully she'll do it in the end." Gio said

I went upstairs into my room. And went to sleep as I havn't been able to sleep properly in the last two months, because of all the stress I've been going through.

(Kara's POV.)

I walked back into the house and started playing on the X-Box with Danny as he forced me too. (He won.)

"Kar, do you know where Tom is?" Danny asked me.

"Nope, and why? It's not like you would want some food would it be." I replied sarcastilcly.

I walked up to my room and played my music on full blast.

Hmm... Yeahh... ahhhh... Yeaaaah.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, why am I doing this to myself?

Losing my mind over a tiny error, I almost left the real me on the shelf.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

Don't lose who you are, in the burst of the stars.

Seeing is deciving, Dreaming is believing.

It's ok not to be ok.

Sometime's it's haaard to follow you'r heart.

Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's brusing.

Just be true to who you are, who you are, who you are, who you are, who you are, who you are.

(Jessie J Who You Are)

I was singing along and dancing.

"Nice voice. And dancing." Harry said. He was in my room, I hadn't even noticed.

*Scream and clapse on the floor* "How do you do that? I didn't realise you were there. Why do you and Dougie always do that?" I asked him

*Hahaha* "Just am able to do it. Anyone could of come in here and you wouldn't of noticed with the music that loud." He replied while laughing and walking over and sitting on my bed.

"Do you want anything?" I asked him sitting next to him.

"I heard you having an arrguement with Tom earlier." He said obviously wanting an explanation.

"Yeh, he wants to send me to a school, what's the point? I haven't been too one in 2 years." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I guess, but you know, it is education." Harry said.

"Mmm..." I just replied. Not acctualy speaking.

I turned the music player off.

"Harry, Why do you think that my dad wanted to find me as soon as he could? And then just plan to kill me?" I asked looking right into his eyes, I could see the worry on his face.

"Ahh, Well, Umm... I was talking to Tom about this, He's just someone who does all he can too hurt people, and you being his daughter he thinks that it would be best to hurt you." He replied.

"I really don't want to do the court case though. Do I have to do it?" I asked him realising how when people say that talking about things like this helps, their not right at all.

"I know darling, the thing is you have too prove that he did it or he doesn't get any punishment for it and then just bothers more people." Harry replied looking at the floor.

"Why, that's stupid." I said getting a bit angry now.

"Yeh, it is but that's the way it goes so yeh." He said looking back to me.

I got up and walked out of my room and into Ashley's.

"Heya, you alright?" She asked me. (By the way she changed when she went to the hospital so no she didn't go in her wedding dress. And we've changed her age too 20 n Jamies to 23. Oh and Jethro's 28.)

"Yeh, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"You just look a bit angry." She replied.

"Yeh, ok, I'm angry and fed up. I keep thinking why my dad would be the way he is. The way he looks for me and then when he get's me he aint nice one bit. I have to see him in court soon sometime. Then Tom wants me too go to a stupid boring old school. And then I have the question in my mind: What is my life for. I can't bare any of it anymore. I can't even go through the whole thing." I yelled/screamed at her letting it all out. And then broke down in tears.

"Heeey, Kar, It's alright. Don't cry." She said while stroking my hair.

"It's... Al... right? Noth... ing... is... e... ven... good." I replied in between sobs.

"Nah, it's fine, Babez, you'll be fine, Honestly." She said in a calm voice.

"That's alright for you too say, you get proposed too twice in one week and then you go mad over that thinking it's too much." I replied, still crying. I could tell she wasn't happy with me saying that.

(NEXT DAY)

I was in the hospital at 10am.

"You're having a baby ." The doctor told me.

"Ooo... WOW." I replied.

"It's a healthy baby girl." He said.

"That's good ." I replied with a smile.

(BACK HOME)

"Heya, Everything ok?" Georgia asked.

"Yeh, everythings perfect, I'm having a baby girl." I said still smiling.

"OH WOW ." She replied.

I walked up into my room and sat on the bed.

I stroked my belly thinking ' My little girls in there '

Tom came into the room, "what did the doctor say?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, and it's a girl" Gio said, a joyful tear went down her cheek.

"Aww..I love you...any idea's for names?" He asked.

"Sweetie I only just found out I was pregnant, what do you think?" I said.

"Oh yeh ." He said in sudden realisation. And then kissed me.

"I suppose this means we should get married." Tom after breaking the kiss. While smiling.

"Yeh guess so." I said returning the smile.

"Cherry Kayla - Alexis Fletcher." I said sitting up really quickly after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Tom asked looking quite confused.

"Name, Cherry Kayla - Alexis Fletcher." I said slower.

"Yeh, that's nice. Cherry Kayla - Alexis Fletcher." He said slowly while stroking my belly.

"TOM!" Danny called.

"What do ya want mate?" Tom asked.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." Danny shouted back.

Tom just sighed.

I started really laughing.

"Tom, you should answer." I said still laughing.

"All he can think about is food though." Tom said with a frown on his face.

"Don't look like that, I expect you to be smiling if you've just found out I'm pregnaut with your baby." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I remember the first day that we met." He said smiling after a few seconds of silence.

(FLASH BACK)

They were in a school assembly and you sat in alphabetical order to your last name.

"Hey, I'm Tom. Tom said"

"Hi, I'm Giovannia. You can call me Gi." Gio said. (This bit that I've just wrote is their true story... now it's gunna go to a made up bit)

(LUNCH)

"Hey, Do ya wanna sit with me?" Gio asked Tom as he passed.

"Yeh sure." Tom answered sitting next to her.

So they ate together.

"Umm... Tomorrow's Saturday." Tom said.

"Yeh, it is." Gio replied.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Tom asked blushing.

"Yeh, sure I'd love too." Gio said.

"Cool, 1 O'Clock?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Gio answered.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I didn't even relise you were taking me on a date." I said laughing.

"Yeh, I don't think I did either... that much." Tom said looking at me.

"I guess I'd better cook lunch." I said getting up.

Tom pushed me back down.

"Pregnant people don't get up and do everything." He said.

"You're not gunna live this down till the kid's born are you?" I asked.

"Nope, well once it's born you'll be tired so untill it's about 2 months old I guess." He said looking at me.

He got up and walked down the stairs and started cooking.

I stayed on the bed and stroked my belly thinking.

'This is gunna bring us closer. I've got my little girl, I'm gunna have a family. Kara's dad is going into prision again. Ashley is probably gunna marry Jamie so she'll be moving out. Danny might grow up and not bother so much about food and marry Georgia and move out. Harry seems alright at the moment and he will probably move out soon. The only person to worry about is Dougie. He's just being... Dougieish so all apart from him it's all fine.'

I got up off the bed and walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey Gi." Dougie said not taking his eyes off of the T.V him and Tom were watching Back to the future.

They really have an unhealthy obbsession with that film. I walked out into the kitchen... Tom hadn't started cooking.

I walked back into the living room.

"Tom, you havn't started cooking. Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked sitting next to him.

...

...

...

"Tom." I said.

...

...

...

...

"TOM" I shouted into his ear.

"Uhh, yeh." Tom said still looking at the T.V.

"Is there anything you want me to do food wise?" I asked.

"No, Umm... I'll do something when this is finnished." Tom said.

"Ok, but Danny won't be happy because this is right near the beginning." I stated.

"Uhh, That's ok him and Georgia have gone to the wanted's house too see Dan's brother. Tom answered.

"Ok, I'll order pizza." I said getting up.

"Oh and is Ash back yet?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Nope." Tom and Dougie replied at the same time. Still watching the T.V.

"Thanks." I said imitating their tone of voice. Wow they love that film.

OBSSESION.

Kara walked into the kitchen.

"You alright darling?" I asked her. Looking at her eyes. She's obvouisly been crying.

"Yeh, I'm fine. What did the doctor say?" She asked.

"Well, apperantly I'm pregnant." I said looking at her expression change from tired to excited.

"Really? That's so cool. Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Yep, it's a girl." I said smiling.

She screamed with excitement.

"Shh... They're watching Back To The Future." I whispered.

Her mouth went to a O shape.

We all know here that when they're (esp Tom and Dougie) are watching Back To The Future we don't disturb them.

"Maybe we should do summin to distract them. Really annoy them." Kara said.

"Probably best not to. You know how obsessed they are." I said sighing.

(ASHLEY'S POV)

I was at Jamie and Jehtro's house. I'd sneaked over there two nights ago Jethro gave me the keys.

Jamie lept 10 feet into the air when he saw me.

"I'd better get back to the house. They'll be woundering what had happened to me by now." I said to Jamie.

"Ok, love ya babez."He said and kissed me.

I walked outside and into my VW Campervan. (Oh yeh go to BananaChewyChew98. that's my co-writter of this story, she's soooo cool.)

I drove the way home and parked my Campervan in the garage next to my mini.

I walked into the house with Tom and Dougie being hypnotised by Back To The Future.

'How many times have they watched that film?' I was thinking.

I walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey, was everything ok?" Kara asked me.

"Yeh, thanks, it was peeerfeect. I said dreamily leaning against the cupboards.

*Laughing* "You seem to be in dreamland nearly the entire time now." Gio said to me.

"Yeh but... It's just so... amazing." I said still leaning.

"Ok, you are offically weird." Kara said to me going up the stairs.

"Is there any way you could make her more enthusiastic about going to school?" Gio whispered.

"Dunno, I could try though." I said

"Thanks." Gio replied.

(KARA'S POV)

I walked up too my room.

'This is great.' I was thinking.

'Gio's gunna have a baby, that's just so exciting.'

I thought Gio was getting fat.

I realised then that I was picking my stitches on my arm.

'Stop man, you're gunna make it bleed again.' I was thinking.

I then got something for nails and was breaking the stitches.

'I really shouldn't be doing this. But whatever.' I was thinking.

And all the stitches are undone. Whoops.

Tom walked into the room. He took one look and said.

"Yeh, doctors now. Stitches and I'm gunna get them to put a cast on it so that you can't pick them any more."

"It's alright I don't exactly nee..." Kara was interrupted.

"Now, car." Tom just said then walked out the room.

So I went downstairs and passed Dougie.

(DOUGIE'S POV)

"Hey, Chubby wubs." Dougie said to Gio.

"Dougie, 1. That's not nice and 2. I'm not fat I'M PREGNANT! Gio said to Dougie.

"Oh, right, umm... You shoulda said to me. I should be the first person to know. Even before Tom." Dougie said seriously.

*Laughs* "Dougie, I don't think so." Gio said while laughing.

"What? It's true! I should be the first to know. Probably before you." Dougie said even more seriously.

(ASHLEY'S POV)

'I've made my mind up, I'm gunna marry Jamie.' I was thinking to myself.

Dougie just walked into my room.

And I thought to myself 'Oh no. That really doesn't help.'

"Hey Ash." Dougie said.

I just sat there in silence.

"Ahem, hello?" Dougie said and waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh, sorry hi Dougie I was just staring into space thinking." I said.

"Wow, that's a new thing for you the only thing I've known you to do is cry." Dougie said.

I smiled at him sarcastically.

"I never found your sense of humour hilarious." I said to him.

"I'm not joking Ash." Dougie said back to me.

I gave him an evil glance.

"Still wearing the ring on your wedding finger?" Dougie asked looking at my hand the wrong one I will add.

"Yeh, I'm still wearing it. There might be another one joining it" I said to Dougie.

"Has my heart just been ripped out." Dougie said.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm loved by two people and that I'm proposed to twice in the same week." I said.

"THE SAME WEEK!" Dougie said shocked.

"I tried to keep it a secret from you, I'm so sorry Dougie." I said to him.

"Yeh, well, it's still abit of a surprise when you see your fiancé kissing her ex." Dougie said sadly.

"I've told you a million times that I didn't want all the stuff between us to end like this. I'm just so sorry Dougie." Ashley said near too tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to end like this either. I love you. I have since I met you. Just one last kiss? A goodbye kiss." Dougie said.

They kissed just as Jamie walked in he just stood in the doorway. Shocked.

"And that's how you will kiss Jamie at your wedding." Dougie said after the kiss.

"Mmm... yeh still a good kisser." I said.

"You played me!" Jamie yelled.

"Nah, that was a goodbye kiss. Cause I've decided to accept your proposal." I said to Jamie.

"Are you kidding me, again?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not kidding you, truthfully. Now where's my ring and when will you do a proper proposal?" I said to him.

Jamie laughed nervously. And got down on one knee.

"Ashy, Baby, will you marry me... and not kiss your ex-fiancé again?" Jamie asked.

"Yes and that might be a bit hard because he is a very good kisser." I said laughing.

(KARA'S POV)

I was sitting in the car.

"Tom, it's ok really. I don't need a cast on." I was saying.

"Mmm... but I don't want you picking more stiches." Tom said looking at the road.

"But... come on." I said whining.

"Kar... Don't complain." Tom said.

I slammed my back agaisnt the back of the seat.

"Don't" Tom said annoyed.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Don't have a mini tantrome. Or break the seat." Tom added.

*Sigh*

The rest of the journey was silent.

We arrived and walked into the hospital.

After talking to some people I was sitting on a bed in the hospitial.

"Right ok, can I have a look at your arm?" A doctor asked kneeling infront of me.

I nodded.

They picked up my arm and examied it.

"Yeh, I can see what you've done." The doctor said while looking at my arm.

"Mmm... I am wanted to have a cast on it. Annoyingly." I said rolling my eyes then glaring at Tom.

The doctor laughed and then said.

"Yeh, that would probably be best."

"K." I replied with a sigh.

"I'll be back." The doctor said walking out the room.

I glanced at Tom.

"What's the evil looks about then?" He asked walking over to me.

"I don't see the point." I said whining.

"The point is that you don't break the stiches." Tom said.

"Yeh, but still." I said.

The doctor came back into the room.

Ok, so we will take out your old stiches, do new stiches and then put a cast over them." The doctor said kneeling infront of me.

"Man I know that I'm short but you don't have to kneel in front of me all the time to be eye level when I'm sitting." I accdently said out loud.

The doctor just laughed.

"Dude, look, why do you keep laughing at everything I say?" I asked him.

"Because you're funny." The doctor replied in between giggles.

'Whatever.' I thought not saying it this time.

(ONCE THE CAST IS ON)

"Thanks." I said to the doctor.

"It's ok." He replied.

"Right, ok. We can now leave." Tom said.

(IN THE MCFLY HOUSE)

"Kar, I wanna talk too you." Ashley said to me following me to my room.

"Ok." I replied woundering what she was going to say.

"Right what do you want?" I said once I was sat on my bed.

"Well, why don't you want too go back to school?" Ashley asked.

I sighed and then said.

"Who would want to? And also. I always got bullied and I've always got low grades I can't be bothered anymore." I answered.

"But it might be different this time." Ashley said to me.

"Yeh, I know, but it might not be." I said to her.

"But things change."

"Everyone said that with my dad and watch what happened."

"But. This isn't anything to do with your dad. Is it?" Ashley asked.

"No, Yes. Maybe. I don't know." I replied looking at the floor.

"So... it could be?" Ashley asked me getting suspicious.

"I really don't know. Ash. I don't wanna say. There's stuff you don't know. I can't bare it." I said close to tears I put my head on my knees and cried.

"What can't you bare darling?" Ash asked bending down to where my head was on my knees.

"Me pafft." I said muffeled.

"What? Sorry I didn't understand that." Ashley said to me.

"My past." I whispered.

"What's so bad you can't tell me? We always told each other everything." Ashley said.

"We didn't. I made stuff up to look good." I said.

"Ok. But still what's so bad that you can't tell me it?" Ashley asked.

"Ash, ask Tom. I don't wanna say. He 's the only person I've told... I couldn't even tell the police. " I whispered to her.

"What did he do to you?" Ashley asked me.

"I... I... it wasn't to do with me. Much." I replied.

"What was it babez?" Ashley asked.

"I can't say! I said ask Tom! Just leave my room now. Please." I screamed at her.

"Ka..." I interupted Ashley.

"Leave. Now. Please." I said to her.

"Ok." Ashley said as she got up and left. Shutting the door behind her.

As soon as Ashley left my room I cried harder.

I started saying so quitely that it was unaudioble.

"Abby, I miss you so much. I need you. Why did you have to go?"

"Kar." Danny said as he walked into my room.

"Are you alright?" He asked me he was looking quite conserned

"Yep, th... anks. Dan... ny." I said in between sobs.

"There's obviously something wrong if you're crying" He said.

"As...k Tom, he kn..ows everyt..hing.. just le...ave me al..one." I replied turning around and laying my head in my pillow.

"O... Ok. I'm really worried about you though." Danny said and then left to go back downstairs. Leaving me in my room... alone.

So I just cried myself to sleep... As normal.

**WOOOOOO... 24 wordpad pages! I'm going on holiday 4 3 weeks on Saturday so I won't have the internet for ages.**

**But BananaChewyChew98 will do her chapter (hopfully) there's summin that's gunna come out in the next chapter that you will HAVE to remember for the squikle (seaqule) yeh there's gunna be a squikle!**

**I'm so happy with my self with 24 pages McFly would be proud... Hopefully.**

**Luv ya alls Thanks Shaz1123 for the faves and review! Any requests on what 2 put in the story I will probably be happy 2 put in but I will have 2 conferm with Chewy and she probs wont be very happy. (Some bits r already planned out tho.)**

**Any insparation or ideas is very highly apprecated!**

**Georgia Horsley, Izzy Johnston and Giovannia Falcone. Are real people Georgia is a model. Izzy in Escala (BGT) violenst and Gio ex - Actress n now a journalist!**

**My chapter took longer due 2 being set a goal of 14 pages and I did 10 extra. And lack of ideas and having to confirm things with banana first.**

**Luv ya all! XXX Thanks 4 reading. XXX!**

**McFlyBustedKool! X**


	10. New updated profile: Kara

**Woooo, I got offa holiday on Saturday... anyway. This story is taking a turn sooooo... that means new and updated profiles. (Expect this later on as well as we like to change things alot!**

**Amy Winehouse sadly died when I was on holiday her voice was amzing, and people who knew her said she was nice and all about the love... she's already missed by alot of people!**

**Dissclaimer:** I do NOT OWN McFly or their girlfriends I own Kara, Bob (K's dad) and her mum Kira owns Jamie, Ashley, Jethro, Natasha and someone else and probley a few more people too!

**NAME:** Kara Alice Leaver.

**HEIGHT:** 5ft 2incs.

**AGE:** 14.

**BIRTHDAY:** 23rd Feburauy.

**YEAR BORN:** 1997.

**FAMILY LIFE:** Mum and Dad divorvced when she was 6, mum died in car accident after divorce, Dad is in and out of prision because he is abusive, Kara has a long lost sister called: Abby. (Tom's her guidian.)

**PERSONALITY:** She seems to be tough and horrible but she has these walls hard to explain but can sometimes be nice and sweet and she's very protective and can sometimes be a hazard to people around her.

**LIVES WITH:** The McFly dudes, Gio, Georgia, Izzy and Ashley.

**HOME TOWN: **London Harrow (where Tom's from).

**ALERGIES:** Hay feaver and asma.

**EYES:** Shiny, big grey eyes.

**HAIR:** Straight, thick mid chest lenth blonde hair.

**BUILD:** Athlectic.

**PIERCINGS:** Two on each ear. And bellybutton pierced aswell.

**TATTOOS:** None

**BEST FRIEND(S):** Ashley, Jamie, Jethro (sometimes) and The McFly dudes.

**FEARS:** Death, Scary movies, Drug addicts.

**MOTTO(S):** 1st Music's my life full stop there's the full stop because it's the end of the sentance! 2nd If you mention my height I will mention your weight alright hun!

**MUSIC STYLE:** McFly, The Wanted, Cher Lloyd, Beyonce, Rihanna, Oasis, The script, Rebecca Fuguson, Amy Winehouse, Jessie J and Adele.

**SCHOOL:** n/a Got expeled for bad behaviour.

**FAVE GAME(S):** Twister, the yes no game, the name game.

**FAVE ANIMAL(S):** Horses, dogs, lions and sloths.

**TALENT(S):** Singing and street dance.

**MOBILE:** Jet black and hot pink Iphone.

**FAVE SPORTS TO DO:** Swimming, Ice skating and football.

**FAVE SONG:** Love the way you lie pt 2 by: Rihanna and Enimen.

**FAVE CAR:** A yellow renault .com/imgres?q=renault&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=561&tbm=isch&prmd=ivns&tbnid=7Y8a_U_VKDKRlM:&imgrefurl=/2011/05/22/renault/&docid=Aya3U6vlEAcOlM&w=1024&h=768&ei=CJRDToKkKoaO8gP119jsBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=353&vpy=221&dur=1057&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=174&ty=100&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=214&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0

if wanted to be taken down then tell me.

**FAVE FOODS:** Pizza, subway, cheese puffs, Chocolate and nothing healthy.

**FAVE PLACES:** The high street (it's just shops, shops, shops.)

**FAVE COUNTRIE:** Australia.

**FAVE DAY:** Saturdays, cause the boys are normally on T.V or doing a concert or something.

**That's all I can think of right now... hopw your enjoying the story and please like tell other people to read it as that would be so cool and make me happy!  
><strong>

**Galaxy Defenders Stay Forever!**

**One for All and All for One!**

**I'm going maaaaaad!**


	11. J  A New updated profiles

NAME: Jamie Malachi Pietro (guy) and Ashley Delilah Jones (Girl)

HEIGHT: 6ft 3 and 6ft

AGE: 24 and 21

BIRTHDAY: 30th March 1987 and 14th July 1990

FAMILY LIFE: Jamie is a life loving person very laid back and fun, him and Ashley have so much in common he lives with these guys and is awesome.

Ashley lives with the McFly dudes and gets on with dougie very well but likes Jamie, she loves life also and is talented at drawing, singing and making people laugh

PERSONALITY: Both Nice and funny etc..

LIVES WITH: Jamie lives with his brother Jethro who likes Kara. ;) haha lol... Ashley lives with Kara n the mcfly dudes

HOME TOWN: London Harrow (where Tom's from). - Ashley. Somerset - Jamie

ALERGIES: None. But occasionally shivers quickly. - ashley. Jamie has none.

EYES: Ashley has blue eyes as well as jamie

HAIR: Ashley has browny red hair and Jamie has ginger brown hair

BUILD: Athletic? whats a build? VERY SURFY DUDE.

PIERCINGS: Ashley has 2 on one ear.

TATTOOS: None

BEST FRIEND(S): Ashley likes Jamie and his brother n Kara and McFly and her mum. Jamies dad suddenly died when he was 18.

FAVE FOODS: Ashley - Roast, Salad, chocolate, fruit, (anything really, but can be fussy). Jamie - anything.

FAVE PLACES: Jamies fave place - France (possibly go there in a chapter.) Ashleys - (no am not going ireland) Paris.

FAVE DAY: Friday cos its the start of the weekend

FEARS: Death, Scary movies, Drug addicts. Drunks.

MOTTO(S): Music does not have an expire date just because its old doesnt mean noone doesnt like it.

MUSIC STYLE: McFly, The Wanted,oasis, snow patrol, plain white t's etc...

SCHOOL: Ashley got higher grades and got let outta school early.

FAVE GAME(S): Scrabble, countdown, cards etc..

FAVE ANIMAL(S): Lemur, cats etc..


	12. Long Authors Note

YO YO YO peeps!

So this is a authors note!

I want _**YOU**_ to diceide what happens!

Should Kara be with Jeth? Nath? Single? Or what? Should she give in and go back to school? What bad should of happened in her past? What should happen now good or bad? How should she cope? Should Abigial be a main person or occsionaly turn up? Should Tom and Gi's kid still be called Cherry? Or something else? If so what? Any thing... I want to hear it! You could have a part in it! Maybe you want to be a person? If so who? Look at the profiles and send the profile for the person to me on private message, you can make someone or have you. I want people to have a share of it!

Should Toma and Gi get married soon? Should Ethan turn up at all? What kind of trouble does Jeth make next? Should McFly go on tour? What should happen with Izzy and Harry, Danny and Georgia? But I'm not spliting either of them up.

Should Ash of left more people some notes?

Should I write more about anyone?

I will love to hear all your ideas!

Thanks.

McFlyBustedKool!

XXX


End file.
